


Screaming A Silent Sound

by Jevoudraismourir



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fantasy, Ghosts, Gore, Haunted Houses, Horror, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m gonna make it real bloody, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT7, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, as friends, like really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevoudraismourir/pseuds/Jevoudraismourir
Summary: Jimin was dared into going into the infamous Gonjiam Psychiatric Hospital. Now he just hopes that it was only abandoned because of bad sewage.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, OT7 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Screaming A Silent Sound

“Guys I’m serious!” Jimin whined. 

The seven boys were all standing on the abandoned trail leading to the building. Jungkook was trying to get Jimin to fulfill the dare he was told to do. 

“You  _ said  _ you would do  _ any _ dare,” Jungkook pointed out. 

“Yeah, any  _ reasonable  _ dare,” Jimin shot back, “not  _ this! _ ”

“Its not...  _ that  _ bad,” Taehyung mumbled as he fiddled with his fingers. 

“Did you  _ see  _ the movie they made about this place?” Jimin asked incredulously. 

“Yeah,” Yoongi suddenly cut in, “it honestly wasn’t that scary.”

“You’re making me look like a wuss, Hyung,” Jimin pouted. 

“You’ll only go in for, like, thirty minutes,” Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t worry Jimin-ssi,” Namjoon smiled at him softly, “I read somewhere that it’s not even haunted! That it just closed because of some sanitary issues.”

Jimin felt a little reassured for a second until Jin spoke up, “well  _ I  _ heard that it  is  haunted, and that some of the doctors were crazier than the patients.”

Hobi smirked and added onto Jin, “and  _ I  _ heard that the owner tormented patients, and ended up killing them.”

“Guys...” Taehyung walked up to Jimin and gently rubbed his back, “don’t say such things,” he turned to look at Jimin, “you really don’t have to go in.”

Jimin looked Taehyung in the eyes. They were soft and reassuring. He then looked over to Jungkook, who had his hands on his hips, looking like he had won something. Jimin furrowed his brows, trying to decide between winning against Jungkook, or just leaving. 

“...just thirty minutes, right?”

A couple of the boys cheered. “Thank God! It was its own mess just to get here,” Jungkook smiled. 

“That’s because your directions were unnecessarily complicated,” Jin accused. 

“Hey, at least we had any at all,” Jungkook crossed his arms, “the locals never give any, so why would the internet have any better?”

As the boys were bickering, Jimin turned and looked at the abandoned building. The ever famous, haunted, Gonjiam Psychiatric Hospital. 

~~~~~~

Looking down from one of the many broken windows, the girl watched the boys quarrel with each other. 

_** And she smiled.  ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ah~ Hello friends!  
> I rewatched Corpse Party and suddenly had the urge to write horror (´∀｀*)  
> I’ve never written horror before, so I hope it turns out well  
> (If you have any tips ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))  
> the title name is from Black Swan  
> (Also (¬_¬) should she be y/n or should I name her)  
> Uh... and that’s all! I hope you’re excited to read more!


End file.
